Code Avenger
by Jeannette K
Summary: Takes place after the movie. A new villain has arisen, and so has a new team member, but how will Tony handle his daughter, Heather, coming along? Especially since they never were on the best of terms. Steve find himself intrigued by Heather, and the two become close. What fate awaits the Avengers on this adventure? Language & fluff, Steve/OC.
1. Ouch

**A/N:** Second Avengers story :3 Don't worry, I'll finish both. Reviews are loved and flames shall be used to torture writer's block.

**Disclaimer :** Only gonna say this every once in a while : If it isn't OC it most likely isn't mine.

I twirled a finger through my mousy brown hair and sighed, my father was working on something 'important' and could not see me at the moment. Most people would think being the daughter of a billionaire slash genius slash philanthropist would be fun. Of course, it might be, if I wasn't a bastard. A mistake my parents made in their teenage years, apparently no one explained 'protection' to them, back to haunt my father now that my mother was dead. I was four years old when the police had found me clinging to my mother's dead body, begging her to come back to me.

When they found out I was the illegitimate daughter of Tony Stark, they were shocked to say the least. Though not as shocked when he told them he didn't want me, to send me to some other relative. Of course I had none, so he grudgingly took the responsibility of raising me, well not really, I was actually raised by a nurse, Maya. I didn't even see him again till I was ten, and even then it was only briefly. Now, many years later, I'm turning sixteen. I'm a college grad with an IQ that rivals his. Not that he knows. Not that he cares.

The clicking of heels alerted me to a woman approaching, and I hid a smile, guessing who it most likely was.

"Heather?"

Yup, I was right, it was Pepper, my dad's girlfriend, well, actually after hacking into his systems I found he plans to propose in a few days so I could say fiancée.

"Yes Pepper?" I hid a smile, and tears at the same time as I looked into her pity filled eyes. I knew she was probably here to ask for Tony's passwords. I had just finished hacking into the system for the third time this week, and switched every combination on my way out. It seemed the only way to talk to the guy was to make him really mad, and nothing did so quicker than outsmarting him.

"The team is here, and your father really needs his suit, could I please have the password? I promise to distract him so you can reset it when he gets back."

My smile widened, Pepper was one of the few people who grasped my need for some kind of communication with my dad. Even the negative kind. We had a mutual understanding if you will, I don't endanger anyone, I can do whatever the hell I want, and sometimes she'll even help.

I told her the passwords and we parted ways at the elevator, as I headed towards the labs on the 72nd floor of the main tower.

As I navigated through the maze of rooms and hallways I nearly ran into the man I was searching for.

Bruce Banner jumped when we both rounded the same corner and nearly collided. He had a huge stack of papers that were balanced precariously on a book and tablet, I quickly went to help him, snatching a decent chunk of the files before he could protest.

He frowned, then seeming to realize I wasn't going to give them back he shook his head and smiled in thanks "To room 23 if you don't mind, Heather."

I nodded and followed him into the hall, glancing at the papers I now held, they were a mix of equations, test results and scribbles "You've got awful handwriting. Still working on the serum Doc?"

Bruce gave me a wry smile and nodded "Yes, still haven't thought of a safe way to test it though."

I gave him a funny look. Seriously? Sighing I gave him my suggestion "Why don't you just take a blood sample and see how it reacts?"

Bruce dropped his things on a table, at first simply hearing what I said and not comprehending. Then it clicked and he turned to me in shock "You are a genius."

"Well duh."

He smacked his hand to his forehead, looking slightly flustered "I am so stupid what an obvious answer."

I giggled, he was such a drama queen sometimes "Well, give yourself some credit, after all, I'm not the one with graying hair."

Bruce's eyes widened and looked upwards in a fake panic, which only sent me into more fits of laughter. After a moment the poor man mimicked giving up, shaking his head "Ah well, I _have_ earned them."

I prepared to say something when suddenly a fiery explosion from the other side of the room knocked me backwards into the wall.

My skull made a resounding crack, and darkness clouded my vision for a moment. I reached up with a dust covered hand to feel the newly forming bump I was sure was growing by the second, when my hand was met with something sticky that smelled of rust. I was laying awkwardly on my side, and an attempt to move quickly alerted me to a dislocated arm, my right of course.

I heard a groan and gasped, remembering my friend

"Bruce? Are you okay?" I croaked, my voice much quieter than I had hoped.

I turned my torso painfully to face the rest of the room and saw my friend convulsing on the ground, struggling with his "other" self, the Hulk. _Oh shit._

"Bruce? Please, can you hear me, are you okay?" I hauled myself onto my feet, and half crawled half walked to the doctor, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Br-"

He lost the fight. With a roar he changed, and a great green hand grasped me around the waist as if I were a ragdoll and threw me at the wall a second time. The last thing I remember was crashing through it, and possibly several more.


	2. Tony Has A Kid?

**A/N: **So how is it my other story gets more reviews, has more chapters, and has less alerts and favs? *is confuzzled*Anyways I'll just update till someone caves to the awesomeness of my story and gives me a review :3 Cause I'm just stubborn like that.

**General POV**

An hour later

The Avengers arrived at Stark Towers to find most of the labs destroyed, and the Hulk making his way through the rest of the building. Thor and Hawkeye quickly left to calm him down while the others assessed the damage. Steve kicked at a piece of rubble, eyebrows furrowing at the extent of the destruction.

A beeping phone cut through the resigned silence and their eyes turned to Natasha, who hastily answered the call.

She frowned upon hearing the speaker, and informed Tony and Steve what was going on "It's Hawkeye, they've gotten Bruce to calm down, but he can't remember much of anything before or after an explosion. He says he lost it when a bomb went off over there."

She pointed to what Steve assumed might have once been a corner.

The Captain sighed, and returned studying a rather odd hole that was mirrored through several walls in adjacent rooms.

Both Steve and the agent jumped when Tony laughed harshly "That son of a-"

A look from Natasha made the genius reword his statement hastily, she wasn't much of one to tolerate swearing unless it was really serious, and if Tony was cursing, it probably wasn't.

"Bison? Ah guys, that baddie we were chasing and lost today? This is his handiwork."

Tony was holding up a mangled handful of metal, wires, and plastic. They could just make out the villains signature _**S**._

"Damn."

The curse came from the red-haired Russian, snatching the remains of the bomb from Tony, who was now jumping up and down, theatrically holding a hand over his mouth and pointing at her.

"You said a bad word! You said a bad word! You-. Oof!"

A solid smack from Natasha finally silenced her friends childish dramatics, and she walked towards the door "C'mon o' man of iron. Let's go analyze this."

Once they had left Steve returned to the strange aperture in the wall, placing a hand on one side he carefully pulled himself into the next room, but when he moved his hand he realized it left a print on the wall. A red one. Blood.

Steve cursed and rushed through the next two openings, finally finding the source. A young woman was crouched in a heap against the wall. Steve grabbed his phone, and alerted the others to his finding, trying frantically to wake her.

"Ma'am? Can you hear me?"

The woman groaned in response, and opened her eyes, blinking several times. Steve inspected her wounds gently, finding they were minimal, it was when he turned her over that he saw the true extent of her injuries and grimaced. Several large pieces of glass and metal were buried in her back. He tried to halt the growing pool of blood as best he could, gently brushing her hair from her face. Finally help arrived and she was taken to the sick bay.

When he was sure she was taken care of he headed up to "HQ" as they called it. Bruce had probably heard what had happened and would start blaming himself. HQ was really just a hyped up living room, and when he stepped in Steve had hardly expected what he saw.

Bruce was arguing with Tony while Thor, Hawkeye and Natasha watched apprehensively from the sidelines.

"What is going on here?"

Steve's stern voice rippled through the air, nearly every one jumped.

"Well?"

Bruce glared at Tony "I threw his daughter through several walls! And he doesn't give a-"

The doctor cut himself off, taking a deep breath, getting his anger under control. "You know, forget it. Your kid, you decide how to raise her, but would it be too much to show some compassion?"

Tony went to answer, an angry expression on his face, but Bruce was already at the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked, barely contained anger coating his voice.

"To apologize to Heather."

When the elevator doors closed a tense silence overcame the room.

Finally Tony sighed "I know I'm not a great father, but she never really needed me. For that matter, she doesn't even like me."

Thor tilted his head "What are you talking about? Didn't Heather ask for you this morning? Hasn't she been doing so for the past few days?"

Tony shook his head "She probably just wanted to go to some party, which, I've told her before, she doesn't have to ask."

Hawkeye snorted "When is the last time you talked to her?"

Tony thought for a moment "A few days ago when she hacked into my private satellite and changed _every_ password in it."

Hawkeye rolled his eyes "So the only time you actually talk to her is when she proves she's better than you at something."

The billionaire gave the assassin an indignant look as he walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink "Not true! I talked to her last week, she phoned me asking where the Stark Industries Conference was to be held this year."

Natasha shook her head, muttering something to the effect of _Oh my God._"You know absolutely nothing about her. She's probably more of a genius than you are, and kinder too."

Steve looked like he was uncomfortable, while Hawkeye watched on with interest neither had known Tony even _had_ a kid, it wasn't like he talked about it.

"Yeah right, and how would you know so much about her?"

Hawkeye's partner huffed "I've spent more time with your daughter in these past two weeks than you have her entire life! She's been working at S.H.I.E.L.D. since last year!"

Everyone looked astonished, even Hawkeye was a bit surprised though he hid it quickly, while Tony choked on his alcohol "What?"

Natasha's laugh was devoid of humor "Exactly." She retreated from the room gracefully, as everyone tried to wrap their minds around what she had said.


	3. Mission

**A/N :** Thank you for the reviews :3

**Heather's POV**

I woke up in a cold, sterile room, the scents of disinfectant and blood assaulting my nose. My memories rushed to the surface, each fighting to be the foremost in my mind. Bruce, the explosion, my injuries, finally I settled on seeing how well I'd been stitched back together.

A very painful idea.

When I tried to sit up my muscles screamed in protest, and I fell back onto the mattress with a muffled thud.

I hated the med bay.

I continued my quest for a more comfortable placement and soon my breath came in short ragged gasps, finally I managed to ease myself into a sitting position without sliding back down. I prepared to try and stand when the doors slid open to reveal an extremely distraught Bruce.

When he realized what I was trying to do he quickly came over and helped me to the edge of the bed.

"Are you all right? Do you need some pain medication? I am so s-"

I flicked my friend in the nose to quiet him, chuckling "I am fine, no, and if that statement ends in sorry than you'd better leave till you regain your senses."

The Doctor shook his head at my antics and sighed, concern written across his face "Shall I get you a wheelchair?"

I made a face, then grinned impishly "I suppose, so how long have I been here?"

Bruce looked down at his feet, his voice somber and quiet "You've been under for about an hour and a half, for a moment there the doctors weren't sure you'd make it. If Steve hadn't found you I don't even want to imagine what would have happened."

I reached out and placed a hand on his arm, smiling gently, Bruce was like an older brother to me, I had no desire to see him punish himself "Hey, none of that, since you knocked me out on my birthday I think you can manage that much."

I poked him in the side teasingly, and he yelped in surprise, a few moments later we were both fighting back laughter.

Soon our mirth faded and I found myself looking out of the window, wondering if my father had heard of what had happened.

I glanced at Bruce, the question burning in my eyes, and his jaw clenched, lips forming a tight line. That was all I really needed to know Tony hadn't come by.

I didn't really think he would have, doting and worrying was not his style, but my heart hurt at the thought of him truly not caring whether I lived or died.

A tear made its way down my face, and I sniffed, startled, I wasn't usually this emotional.

The Doctor hesitantly put a hand on my arm, and gave it a slight squeeze of reassurance. Someone cleared their throat at the door, and we both turned to see Natasha standing there.

Bruce sighed and nodded to me, before departing, and I quickly wiped away my traitorous tears.

Once he was gone, Natasha pulled out her standard S.H.I.E.L.D. issued phone.

She handed it to me and I scanned it briefly, a new mission, "When?"

Natasha smiled "As soon as you are able." I returned her phone, and managed a small grin of my own, this was exactly what I needed.

A distraction.

Natasha wheeled me to the elevator so we could reach the roof, after helping me change of course, something about meeting with a bunch of high-and-mighty agents in a thin hospital gown and a wheelchair did not bode well with my dignity.

The elevator doors opened to reveal a rather angry looking captain, who quickly regained his composure upon seeing us.

Steve looked at me and I could see he had been talking with Tony, I mean, why else would he look so pissed off?

Tony tended to have that effect of people.

I think it's a family trait.

"Miss Stark, Natasha." Ever the gentleman he stepped aside, letting us in, nodding in greeting. After a few minutes I sighed, feeling his eyes shift to me for the thousandth time.

"Ya know a picture will last longer, right?"

I looked up into his blue eyes, a blush coloring his cheeks. _How cute._

The girly teenager in me wanted to giggle and tease the poor man, but thankfully my IQ won out. After all, this was our first official meeting, And I'm not one to turn to putty in the presence of a handsome face.

Even if they were extremely polite and had saved the world.

And had blue eyes.

"I u-uh."

Ok, I couldn't help it, I laughed, then gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's fine, I'm assuming today's the first time you've even heard of my existence. And you know, I am pretty good looking."

I maintained a straight face for approximately 5 seconds.

Natasha and Steve both joined in after an awkward moment of debating my sanity.

Finally we reached the roof, and when Steve stepped out with us heading towards the waiting helicopter we looked at each other in confusion.

"You going on the mission too, Cap?"

"Are you coming along?"


	4. Capsicle

**A/N :** So, I'm finally back for camp and will commence updating, thank you for the reviews guys :) (Also, I am experimenting with coding, what do you think? Should I make all the chapters like this?)

* * *

**Heather's POV**

The trip to the helicarrier was very quiet, Natasha had handed us each a tablet explaining the mission. I kept looking at Rogers, and if I'm completely honest, appreciating the view. I'm not one to gawk but there is no denying that the Captain was handsome. What can I say? I'm easily distracted.

When we arrived Natasha realized my dilemma, for some reason or another we couldn't actually land and had to jump the final ten feet. Did I mention I hate heights? I can handle planes, helicopters, and all that other crap, but jumping ten feet to the ground? _Like hell._

"Nat, how the heck do you expect me to jump in a freaking _wheelchair_? This humpty dumpty ain't gonna knit herself back together again." _Maybe I could get out of this..._

The spy pursed her lips, eyebrows scrunching together, finally exasperated, the Captain stepped towards me, scooping me up in his arms. _Uh oh._

"Captain! Don't you dare!"

Does he listen? No. He stepped right up to the damned edge.

If I hadn't been so shocked and scared I might have argued more. Instead I curled up, ignoring my pain and clutched at his shirt, knowing exactly what he was planning. Natasha looked funny, I don't think I've ever seen anyone with such an odd expression.

"If I die from a heart attack I'm blaming y-!"

My lungs suddenly lacked air, all of it leaving me in a breathless scream. A moment later his feet landed on the ground. Rogers had the audacity to smile. He. Smiled. A sweet, I'm-sorry-blue-puppy-eyes-smile.

_That's it._

My hand snaked up and smacked him across the face. He half dropped me in shock, Natasha grabbed me under the arm and hauled me back. But that was fine, I merely started to rant at the poor soldier towering over me "Rogers if you ever do that again I will rip your arm off and beat you with it! If you're lucky I may reattach it right!"

Steve's eyes widened to the size of saucers, then seemed to think over it and decide I couldn't fulfill my threat. He is after all, pretty durable.

"Uh, ma'am, I don't thinks that's possible..."

I grinned evilly, and he looked as if he wanted to run in the opposite direction "There are way's Captain. There are ways."

Agent Hill approached us, a slightly amused expression on her face "If you all are quite finished, we need to head over to be debriefed, Fury is not very patient."

A normal 16 year old might have felt embarrassed, but I just nodded and started limping in the right direction. The others followed, and eventually we made it, it's funny how after my episode with the dear Capsicle no one dared to even walk in front of me. I'm not sure whether I should be pleased or just surprised. Wimps.

Also, I had demoted Rogers to my dad's favorite nickname, Capsicle, for him in my mind. I was punishing him, he just didn't know it.

When we arrived the director started to speak in an angry voice, not that this was unnatural, "What took you so long? Y-"

Yeah, then he saw me. Fury chuckled wryly "And what exactly happened to you, Ms. Stark? Still looking for trouble to get into?"

I rolled my eyes and heaved an overly dramatic sigh "Fury darling,"

He frowned deeply at this.

"I do not believe having the room in which you are standing blow up, and then being tossed through several walls by a big green Brucey counts as looking for trouble."

I may have overdone it with the sarcasm, but what can I say? I am my father's daughter.

The director now looked slightly concerned though the average person may not see it at once "What happened?"

I remained silent, after all, I didn't really know all that much. Better to be thought a dumb kid that to speak and remove all doubt. To my surprise, Capsicle took over for me, and he looked a bit guilty to boot.

"Our mission lead us away and we unknowingly left the tower unprotected. When the target disappeared we headed back to HQ and discovered the Hulk tearing the place up. An explosion planted by the target set him off, and Heather was in the same room at the time. He threw her through a few walls, and we didn't' find her till it was nearly too late."

Ok, he was once again Rogers. No longer Capsicle.

Fury stared us down for a minute, then shook his head "Anyway, your new mission. Captain, we have discovered an organization being operated by your current target, Sinister. They are making alarmingly accurate, and fully functional replicas of Hydra weapons. You will infiltrate the base with Stark and help her reach the control room. You will then stand guard as she hack the system, Romanoff will stand by to retrieve you. The mission is set for tomorrow. Any questions?"

Rogers, who had seemed extremely troubled when Hydra was brought up, now looked a bit irritated "Sir, this is too dangerous, besides Heather is already injured. And why aren't the other members of the team on this?"

Excuse me, Capsicle?

Fury silenced my protests with a raised hand, and turned to Capsicle "She will be under your care, I trust you can protect her, even with her disadvantages, and 'm sure she would agree. As for the rest of the team, Thor is with Jane of their vacation, Barton is on another mission, Dr. Banner is out of the question, and so is Iron Man."

You go Fury! Way to be rational, I am in awe of your patients. I would have simply beat him until he saw it my way, stubborn load of muscle that he is.

"But sir, Tony would be able to do the job just as well, if not better and he has more experience!"

Ouch. You know how some people say certain words from certain people can hurt just as much as any wound? I may start believing that. After all, how many times am I supposed to hear that I will always be less that my father, and that he doesn't care if I'm not more? Hearing it from my childhood hero kind of adds to the pain. Even if he didn't really know me.

I felt my shoulders slump, and I blinked away tears, I hurried out of the room, catching my hero's shocked gaze before disappearing out into the hall.

I need a coffee. Or maybe something stronger...

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"But sir, Tony would be able to do the job just as well, if not better and he has more experience!"

Shit.

I wasn't completely sure what I had said wrong, but when I saw the shocked and angry glares of Fury and Natasha I knew I had messed up. I turned to see Heather leave the room quickly, and our eyes met briefly, she looked utterly crushed.

"Nice going Steve." Natasha was still seething at me, though the director had regained his composure.

I felt the guilt well up, but I still couldn't figure out what I had said. "What did I do?"

The Russian rubbed her temples, then started to speak in a calm voice that escalated into a shout "She has worked most of her life trying to be better that Tony, trying to be 'worthy' of his attention. That douche has never given her a second thought, and knows nothing about her. Neither do you, so do us all a favor and keep your mouth shut next time!"

Now I was staring at her in shock, the guilt growing with every word she spoke.

"You basically belittled her, calling her weaker than her father, which I assure you she is not! You are her hero! You hear me? And you just told her that she is 'unworthy! That girl has been kidnapped, and threatened, and still she gets back up and fights again! You want experience?"

Romanoff took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, while I merely stood there, horrified at what she was saying.

"Ask her about the time she went missing for a month, Tony didn't even notice. I can't tell you how many times that _child_ has suffered for him and he didn't know. She refuses to tell him, because she doesn't want to inconvenience anyone! Inconvenience!"

Now Natasha had tears glistening in the corners of her eyes and she sighed "Just, be careful with her Steve, because, I swear, if you hurt her, I will make you pay."

With that she left, and I was feeling more and more like dirt with every passing second. Fury, who had watched us silently, gave me a solemn nod "You leave at 8pm tomorrow."


	5. Stutter

**A/N :** Yeah...sorry for the delay, life is fast and time's a *insert word of choice here*. So, I'm looking back and thinking that my attempt at coding was a fail... I don't see a difference in the actual public chapter, only in the editing area... If anyone has any advice on the subject, please feel free to help. I feel like my brain esploded o.O In other news, I don't have any more extra-curricular activities planned so I should be updating more regularly now :) Thank you so much for the reviews *leave out cookies*

**Heather's POV**

So, I quickly discovered anything faster than a walk was very painful with a bum leg and hunching over was out of the question, my back felt awful. After hunting down the empty lounge I made a pot of coffee and pulled myself together.

He didn't mean it. He didn't even know I existed till the other day, much like everyone else at Stark Industries. I wasn't new to the slip ups and stares, so this shouldn't bother me, but still it did.

I sank to the floor with a sigh, trying to get his words out of my mind. My thoughts wandering to one of the many times I went missing.

I was 12 at the time. Coming home from an evening trip to Starbucks, yeah, my coffee addiction becoming apparent yet? Anyway, I was attacked and abducted. This time had been particularly nasty, the first time I was ever abducted actually...

"Now Ms. Stark, you will tell us all the passwords you know for your father's security systems, you will tell us what you know of the mysterious organization he works with, and you will tell us everything you know about Pepper Potts. Once you do so, we will release you. Am I understood?"

I looked up at the sharp-nosed, beady-eyed, and utterly disgusting little old man who stood in front of me.  
I was scared out of my mind. Who the hell was this guy? Why did he want all of this stuff? And more importantly, why me?

I decided to go for the smart-ass approach. I leaned over in his direction and in a theatrical whisper said "Dude, I don't know if you know this, but you're got a cobweb hanging out your nose..."

One of the two guards, which I had dubbed Weasels 1 and 2 snickered, and I smiled with false cheer "Hear that? I'm funny. Of course, I already knew that. So, let me tell _you_ how this is gonna work. I am going to make snarky comments and annoy the hell out of you. You will then try and fail to torture information out of me. After those unsavory events you will lock me away, your guards, or in this case, wanna-be mall cops are going to slip up. I will escape, I will report you, and if the Law does not take action then I assure you I will."

Beady Eyes, as I saw fit to name my captor, looked shocked, then his face started turning a sunny red. Oh yeah! Score one for Team Stark! Didn't see that coming from a 12 year old did ya punk?

He gave a curt nod to the two guards and left out of the single door. The resounding clang that did not cease made me take a better look at my cell. It was concrete, save for the metal door which had a tiny space occupied by bars that I could maybe squeeze a hand through.

Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and made to look at Weasel number 2. The last thing I saw was a fist making contact with my face.

Boy I was just teeming with happy memories wasn't I? Yeah right. I heard the clicking of heels and looked up to see Agent Maria Hill offering me a hand. I took it and she helped me up. "I'm to get you outfitted and find weapons for you to use tomorrow."

Ah, already decided when we're leaving did they? I smiled weakly dusted myself off "Well then, let's get going."

Have I mentioned that these spy suits are uncomfortable? I like to think of myself as a modest person, and these outfits left _nothing_, I'll say it again, _**nothing**_**,** to the imagination.

Also, who in their right mind gives me a gun? Really people? If I was aiming for a guy's head I'd end up shooting off his balls. They gave me knives too, lovely things to trip and fall with, I always wanted to be a pincushion.

When I told the other agents this they all laughed, saying I was being too hard on myself.

"Don't worry Heather, I'm sure you'll do fine. After all, you successfully scared Captain America."

I grinned at this "Mhm, I may have to play a prank on the entire team someday, just to see If I can pull it off. Something really scary..."

Natasha appeared and called me away, last minute training I suppose. She's like a protective older sister. Which is ever so slightly spooky seeing as she's also one of the most deadly assassins on this planet.

Silence ensued as we walked to the gym, until finally she broke it.

"Heather, what Steve said earlier-"

I rolled my eyes "Tasha, it's okay, I'm used to it. Besides, he's a member of the male species, I don't have high expectations."

The Russian grinned "True, but you can't fool me. I know what he said hit home, and probably hit a hell of a lot harder than usual."

Am I that easy to read? I sighed in defeat, and dropped the mask "Yeah, it did, but you know me, it takes more than a few careless words to break me."

Natasha put an arm around my shoulder and didn't say another word. She just understands me like that.

A few hours later.

I collapsed in a heap on the mats the minute Natasha said we were done. I swear she secretly hates me and is determined to finish me off discreetly with one of her "training" sessions someday. I told her so and she laughed "Honey, if I wanted you dead you wouldn't be here."

I raised an eyebrow "Yeah right, you just enjoy my suffering too much to let me off easy."

"W-"

The doors opened to reveal a rather shitty looking Capsicle, he looked as if he ran over a kitten. No scratch that, he looks like he just ran over a puppy, cause let's face it, they're just so much more adorable.

And cats lead double lives, secretly planning world domination while we cuddly their fluffy arses.

I hauled myself up and accepted the towel Natasha gave me before the scheming wench deserted, leaving me with Stars and Stripes.

"What's up Captain?"

The soldier fidgeted and I bit back a smile, why was he so damn cute? Okay fine, I promote you to Steve once more, don't muck up.

"I-I uh, wanted to apologize, Heather. I-I shouldn't have s-"

Good God he's stuttering. I held up a hand and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze "At ease soldier, no apology needed, we all say things we don't mean some time or another."

Steve looked relieved at not having to blunder on, and gave me a smile filled with gratitude and regret.

I couldn't resist poking a little fun "So, you stutter?"

**E/N :** So? Good? Bad? I personally like this chapter, though it was quite the pain to write...


End file.
